Moments
by SilverLunaMoon
Summary: Drabble series based on my Naruto fic 50 words. Moments in people's lives in the shinobi world. Include characters such as Naruto, Itachi, Hinata, Madara and Sasuke.
1. A childish dream

**A/N: **Kay, this ismy new drabble series labelled Moments. I'm basing it of my other fic 50 words if anyone is interested. I will use drabbles from that one and change/expand them. I will also make new ones, I will make scenes stuck in my head and so on. If you want something special, please leave it in a review but please, nothing over T. Hope you like drabble one:D

Side note, ffnet have had some problems with uploading so I'll change it to Naruto when it is fixed

**A Childish dream**

'Sometimes,' Itachi mused. Sometimes he wished he had been born a civilian.

Even when he was back in Konoha he had sometimes dreamt that childish dream. It was a nice little dream, one he had thought of when he watched his brother play.

I would be him, Sasuke and his mother and father. They would live in a small house with a garden. Probably near a village. Once in a while some ninjas would pass by. They would smile to them before the ninjas continued on.

Every summer, he and Sasuke would go to the stream and bathe in it. Itachi would teach his brother so swim and dive. Then Sasuke would push him out in the stream and they would laugh.

In the winter they would be inside. They would tell stories to each other. Some fictional, some not. They would go out and play in the snow.

There would be no fights and no wars. Of course, there would occasionally be someone that made trouble, but then their father would take care of it. He would care for their family and make sure they were all safe.

Yes, it was a small and childish dream.

But it was a nice dream.


	2. Eclipse

**A/N:** thank you Echo Uchiha for the only review:D A smaller drabble based on number 3 of 50 words.

-.-.-

They were opposites as day and night, light and dark. That was what Hinata thought about herself and Naruto.

She, with her dark hair and almost white eyes resembling a full moon night, and Naruto with his sun coloured hair and sky blue eyes.

Every time he came, she shyed away, like the night that hid when the sun rose. And the Naruto turned away; she looked at him from the distance, like the moon coming over the horizon when the sun went down.

Once in a while a solar eclipse happened and she wondered, could that she have the courage to meet Naruto like the moon met the sun?


	3. Game

**A/N:**This is more of a one-shot than a drabble ^_^' oh, fo you who read my Mission Hogwarts story, I'm in a bit of a writing block, but I hope to be able to finish the next chapter soon;P

And thanks for the two reviews :D

-.-.-

Madara looked at the sleeping form of Sasuke. He had brought the younger Uchiha to one of the Akatsuki hideouts and healed his wounds after his fight with Itachi.

Sasuke.

The boy was one of the key players in his decades long played game.

Game. There wasn't really any other word for it. He had planned years in advance, he watched his plans unfold and the consequences of his actions.

There was occasionally someone who thwarted his moves, like the first or the fourth Hokage. Though the first was in a way the reason for him to start the game at all. Madara had lost to him. Hirashima Senju had become the first Hokage while it was _him_ who should have been chosen.

And that had started it.

He had made many plans. Some were to cover a span of a year, other decades. He had seen how the other players lived their life and how he could make use of it.

He had seen how he could use Nagato in his big scheme over twenty years into the future. He had manipulated the events that in turn created Akatsuki, a group containing some of the major key players in his plan.

And then another nuisance had appeared. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

When he had unleashed the Kyuubi upon Konoha, he had made the mistake of underestimating the blonde genius. Of course, Konoha had received massive damage and casualties, as well as the loss of their leader. But _he_ had lost the nine tailed demon fox to the hidden village.

But in the end, it had brought a nice little side effect.

The Uchiha's demise.

The clan had been under suspicion due to their sharigan's power over the Kyuubi (and his own fight between the First). They had been moved to a corner of the village and put under surveliance. The paranoid elders had believed they were planning a coup and began to treat one of their most prominent clans badly.

In the end they had gotten their wish.

Fugaku and the rest of the clan were tired of being treated like some kind of abomination and began to plan a coup. They planned it very well and only made one mistake; they had underestimated Itachi's will to prevent war and his love for his little brother.

The young prodigy went to the Hokage and became his double agent. The elders of Konoha made use of this and planned on a counterattack.

They gave him the mission to kill his family.

As an earlier Uchiha leader and as a man who rarely bothered with emotions, Madara had not been able to understand the thirteen year olds decision to protect the village instead of his own clan.

Though in the end, it had worked in his favour. Itachi approached him with an offer. The eldest Uchiha had been surprised that Itachi had discovered his identity, but didn't dwell on it. The offer Itachi came with was to help him eradicate the clan and in exchange, leave the village alone.

Madara agreed, knowing he would attack the village as soon as the younger boy kicked the bucket. He knew it would take time, but after playing this game for over 50 years, he had proven to have the patience to wait another 10 years.

Madara made Itachi join the Akatsuki. He had known Itachi wanted to keep an eye on them, but he had used it to his advantages and milked it as long as possible. He then looked at his brother, Sasuke.

The eight year old boy that had been traumatized by the massacre. He could use him in the future, definitely.

In the later years, the game started to pick up speed.

He had watched as Orochimaru defected. First from Konoha, then Akatsuki. He had watched the snake Sannin attack the hidden leaf village and how he killed the third Hokage.

He had watched Orochimaru as he lured Sasuke out of Konoha and into his grasp, believing he would wield the power of the Uchiha. Madara snorted to himself. What a fool.

Up until now, the game had been slow-phased, but that started to change.

Akatsuki started to move.

Madara noted that the Kyuubi brat entered the chunin exam with Sasuke. And also that Orochimaru invaded during it. Though he hadn't quite expected the snake to do that, he hadn't been surprised by the action. Yes, it was quite interesting.

Years later, Sasuke was finally within his grasp. The boy had betrayed Orochimaru and then proceeded to find and kill his brother. When he'd wake up, Madara would tell him about Itachi. He would feed the boy hatred against Konoha and use him to get the tailed beasts.

Oh yes, it was quite interesting, and now it was his move in the game.

The shinobi countries wouldn't know what hit them.


	4. Cooking

**A/N:** Another small one :)  
I don't own Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cooking

It wasn't that Naruto didn't eat anything other than ramen. A less well known fact was that Naruto could indeed cook. Not gourmet food, but more than just boiling rice. After all, he had lived in his own apartment since he was six and the landlord wouldn't bother helping him, so he had no other choice. He had to be able to cook.

It was just that he didn't have time for anything other than instant ramen. And with all the different tastes, why bother using so long time on making food that you'll eat within minutes anyway?

…

That and the fact that he loved going to Ichirakuk's and eat ramen with Iruka or his teammates.


End file.
